This invention relates to an anchor comprising a two-handed fluke, a shank hinged to the fluke, and rear stabilizers. Prior anchors of this type have a fluke constructed of a single plate which is not capable to withstand high holding forces, and have rear stabilizers projecting laterally outside the fluke a substantial extent in order to provide sufficient stabilizing action.